Charmed Again Rewritten
by ShowWritter
Summary: Instead of the death of Prue, No one dies. Prue and Piper are both healed by Leo just in time. Phoebe had stripped Cole's powers that night for obvious reasons. Phoebe finally got out of the underworld, Leo removed Phoebe and Cole from there and placed th
1. Author Notes !

_**Some Notes That You May Need To Know!**_

_1 Prue Halliwell who was supposed to pass away, which would let Paige enter Charmed in the 4th Season and the first episode, Charmed Again, She does not die. Instead she is healed just in time, but now they have a greater problem on their hands._

_2 Since Prue is alive and Paige is not in Charmed, that does not mean Paige is no longer their sister, She was just not introduced the same way as the beginning of Season 4!_

_3 Piper and Leo are still together as Phoebe and Cole are to!_

_4 Phoebe stripped Cole's powers in the Underworld for obvious reasons!_

_5 The Doctor that was killed by Shax, in the last episode of Season 3, is going to remain dead!_


	2. Death Unstoppable

* * *

**00000**

* * *

Phoebe remained standing in the manor as Leo healed Prue and Piper. Cole was standing against a wall his head down. Leo was shaky as he was afraid it was to late. Phoebe finally rushed over to the sound of pants rustling against the wall. Piper sat up and looked at Phoebe," I would hate to be the repair man to fix that wall!" She said sarcastically. Phoebe smiled as she put out her hand and pulled her middle sister to her feet. Leo was still standing over Prue as you seen the blood slowly disappearing.

" Prue must have been laying here longer then Piper." Leo said as Piper nodded. Prue then coughed. Phoebe gasped a sound of happiness. Her big sister was here to stay. She smiled as Prue slowly sat up.

" Wow that hurt!" She said as Piper giggled and both sisters gave their hands for Prue to grab. In an instant Prue was holding their hands and the two jerked her up to her feet. Phoebe held her big sister." Hi Pheebs!" She said laughing a little bit. Phoebe smiled tightly holding Prue.

" I am so happy you're still alive!" She said as she rocked herself and Prue back and forth," I'm sorry I left the two of you to go get Cole, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Phoebe kept repeating over and over again.

" Pheebs, I can't breath." Prue said as Phoebe finally released her. Phoebe smiled.

" Sorry, again." Piper just laughed as the two stood there. Cole then walked out from the broken wall and over to Phoebe.

" This isn't right, something is wrong!" He said looking at them. Phoebe looked at him as the other sisters' did to.

" What are you talking about... Everything is fine! " Piper said as Cole shook his head.

" No somethings coming here!" He said as the sisters dropped their eyes. Phoebe looked at Cole with anger.

" What do you mean something is coming, Shax?" She asked as she looked at him. Prue turned to Cole and crossed her arms.

" We need to find a way to vanquish him, before he comes to us!" Prue said as she was turned by Phoebe.

" We already do , the spell is here!" Phoebe said pulling it out of her pocket. Prue looked at Phoebe with a confused look.

" Oh right right, man that bump!" She said as Piper smiled.

" I think that bump knocked more outa you then we thought!" She said as a gust of wind blew open the doors. The three sisters' flipped around to view Shax figuring into himself from the tornado he was. Prue's eyes grew wide as she read off the piece of paper.

" Demon of Evil winds That blow, That which form Below, No Longer May You Dwell, Death takes You With this Spell!" She said Shax was shot a blue of energy that he was trying to reflect to the sisters'. He screamed as he was shot out of the door in a ball of wind. Phoebe took the paper from Prue and looked at her madly.

" You are supposed to say it with both of us!" She said as Piper looked at her eldest sister as well.

" Yes and now we have to wait for him to come back again!" Piper said throwing up her hands and let them smack her sides. Prue looked at them.

" Maybe we shouldn't wait for him to come to us..." Prue said as Phoebe looked at her.

" Well we can't find him?" She said as Prue shook her head.

" We can scry?" She said as Piper gave a look of possibility. The three sisters' turned and ran up the stairs to wards the Attic. Leo looked at Cole as Cole smiled.

" Don't look at me I didn't say anything!" He said as Leo looked to wards the stairs.

* * *

**00000**

* * *

Standing now in the attic Phoebe hovering over a map, making a crystal on the end of a string circle she waited. As nothing began to happen Prue slammed the book shut," Nothing, nothing at all, the book has never let us down like this... I just don't-don't understand!" Prue said anger building up inside her. Piper turned to the furious Prue and stood up from the couch. She steadily walked over to her and took hold of her hands.

" Prue, it isn't gonna be able to answer everything, I think we might have to figure out a few things ourself." Prue nodded as she turned. She looked over at the annoyed Phoebe, sitting by the map. Piper and Prue jumped as Phoebe slammed down the crystal onto the map. Phoebe puts her head in her hands.

" Nothing,nothing at all, how could it not even get a scent of Shax?" Phoebe asked putting her hands down and standing up. She flipped around to her sisters," Did you look in the book for a summoning spell? " Phoebe asked as Prue opened her eyes wide.

" No, No I didn't good call!" Prue opened the book and flipped through the pages. Piper slammed her hand down seeing the word summon.

" Ah Hah! " Piper said as she turned the pages back a little till her hand was revealed. Phoebe quickly walked over to her sisters' and stood beside Piper. Piper looked at the page," Looks easy wanna try it now?" Piper asked looking at them. Prue shook her head shakily.

" No I think we should do this later, when we are more prepared and know if we are gonna be able to vanquish him! " Prue smiled as Phoebe and Piper ,both ,nodded. Phoebe turned then and all the sisters' began to walk out of the attic. Suddenly Phoebe stopped and a huge gasp.

" What about The Doctor, did he live?" Phoebe asked flipping around to her sisters'. All of the girls eyes got wide as they rushed down the stairs. They ran into the dining room, there lay the doctor. The window shattered. Things that had been laying on the table had been scattered onto the ground. Phoebe rushed over to the doctor and felt his pulse. Piper covered her eyes for the blood off of him made her grow sick. Phoebe turned to her sisters' and shook her head and put her head down.

" Great now we lost our innocent!" Piper said Prue had a glisten in her eyes. She pushed some hair behind her ears.

" I can't believe he's dead..." Prue's voice whispered out as Piper put her hand on her face and then put her head down. Phoebe walked over to her sisters'. Phoebe looked around to notice Leo and Cole weren't there. Just as the thought struck her mind she looked up to see two blue orbing figures. Piper and Prue turned to ,the now figuring, Leo and Cole. Leo looked at them.

" We got serious trouble now!" He said as Prue and Piper both looked at him strangely. Phoebe's eyes gazed at Cole. Cole's eyes were serious and very big.

* * *

**_More To Come... Stay Tuned!_**


	3. A Mystery Solved, To Begin A New One!

* * *

  


* * *

  


**00000**

* * *

Phoebe stood in the foyer pacing back and forth. She looked up at Cole as Prue began to speak," Who is she, and why is she important to us?" Prue said questioningly to Leo. Leo looked up at her his eyes held a secret that was kept for a long 4 years.

" She is... I think Patty and Grams need to tell you, not me!" He said as Piper stood up and Prue and Phoebe followed. They entered the attic as Leo and Cole were still sitting on the couch. " That was easier then I thought!" Leo said looking at Cole. Usually the girls would protest and demand Leo to answer, this time they were easier to persuade. Soon Leo and Cole arrived in the attic. The two of them walked in on Phoebe putting candles in a circle and Piper tapping her foot intensely. Prue was just standing, and waiting. Cole and Leo took a seat on the couch near them.

" Hear me now, hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side,

Cross now the great divide " Phoebe said as she finished lighting the candles, and joined her two sisters'. In swaddling white lights Grams appeared. She seemed to be talking to someone and stopped noticing she was in the attic. She then slowly turned around to look at Prue,Phoebe,and Piper. She gave them a confused look.

" What am I doing here?" She asked as Piper smiled at her.

" We have a few questions for ya!" Phoebe and Prue nodded as Grams put a hand on her chin. Her eyes gave a wondering look.

* * *

**00000**

* * *

Grams was still standing as Phoebe began to pace. Grams looked at them," What do you need to ask me?" She asked as Prue opened her mouth.

" There is a girl, Leo and Cole told us the Elders said was important to us... We don't even know who this girl is, all we know is her name is Paige Matthews?" Prue said her voice jumping to a stop as Grams eyes gave another wondering yet confusing look. As she heard the name of the young girl she gave an even more confused stare.

" Did you say... Matthews?" She said as she remembered something from Patty's past, from a long time ago. She looked at them and gulped. Piper looked at her oddly, she knew with the gulp Grams produced, that she defiantly knew something.

" What is it?" She asked looking at the old woman. Grams looked at Piper and then two Phoebe and Prue.

" Paige Matthews is your... is your... si...ster..." Grams voice mumbled out as the girls' eyes grew wide. Prue glared at their grandmother.

" What do you mean, our sister?" She asked her anger was intense and she felt the need to get her anger out,but she remained consistent. Grams looked at Prue.

" A long time ago your mother, well she had an affair with her whitelighter, Samuel Matthews, and well... well when Paige was born they had to give her up for adoption..." Grams voice was cut short as Piper began to speak.

" Because whitelighters and witches aren't aloud to be together!" Piper finished off as she looked at Leo. Leo gave a sideways smile as Piper flipped back to Grams. Prue then began to speak up once again.

" What I don't understand, is why didn't you tell us we had another sister... Is she Charmed like us?" Prue asked as Grams nodded.

" She is... half whitelighter!" Grams explained as Phoebe then decided to come out from the cold and make her voice rise out into the silence.

" Why didn't you tell us?" She asked as Grams looked at Phoebe.

" I wasn't aloud to!" She said as Prue looked at her now and her mouth poured words.

" Who was stopping you... who was not letting you tel..." Prue stopped," I did!" A voice rose into the air of the still Halliwell Manor. A voice so sweet and one that hadn't been heard since 3 years ago. The sisters' eyes glistened. Piper looked at the circle as lights appeared.

" Mom?" She asked as her mother appeared," Why?" She asked Phoebe looked at her, then to her mother.

" I couldn't tell you, you needed to find this out on your own." Patty said looking at her daughters.

" Mom... what are we supposed to do about our new sister?" Phoebe asked looking at her.

" She's your baby sister, and right now I think you know what you should do!" She said as Prue smiled.

" Save her, and vanquish Shax..." Prue whispered as her mother nodded.

" Now go out there and show us what The Charmed Ones are abo..." Wind cut into the attic as the candles blew out. The Charmed Ones watched there mother and grandmother disappear. Phoebe looked at the wind as it figured into Shax. The three of them rushed to the book and flipped through the pages. As they landed on the Shax spell, he threw an energyball at them. Prue put up her hand and forced it to TK back at Shax. It hit him as their voices began to chant together.

" Demon of Evil winds That blow, That which form Below, No Longer May You Dwell, Death takes You With this Spell! " As they finished they noticed he just drifted away as he did earlier when Prue said the spell, by herself." That can't be right!" Piper said as Prue looked at where Shax had disappeared.

" I think we need the power of four!" She said as Phoebe looked at Prue. Piper looked at Leo and Cole who were now standing eyes wide.

* * *

**More to Come Stay Tuned...**

* * *


	4. A New Addition To The Halliwell Line

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Paige Matthews, a young yet very uh sturdy, Paige begins to walk across the flooring of her apartment. She hits one end of the carpet and falls flat on her face,how about clumsy, young girl with medium long black hair. Her eyes have only seen about 22 years of life. Paige now is getting up from her recent fall and pulls herself to sit on the edge of her bed," Stupid carpet!" She says kicking at it," You're ugly and so annoying, why do I even own you still?" She says angrily. This is nearly the 5th time she has tripped over that darn carpet and she is sick of it. She finished fixing her hair and grabbed the purse laying on the bed beneath her. She slaps it onto her shoulder and stands up. She walks to wards the door and kicks at the carpet," I'm getting rid of you tomorrow!" she said as she huffed and puffed. Then she turned and left the apartment building.

Paige soon was in the parking lot of her Social Services job. She closed the door to her green bug and breathed," Ok Paige, easy you have an important job today!" She said as she closed her eyes then opened them. She smiled then clicked her heels all the way to the building. Paige opened the doors and waved at a few familiar faces. Soon a large colored man walked up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder.

" Paige, you gotta watch what you say, this one has been severely beaten, and is very testy at certain questions, now I got some other information on her and I left the files on your desk, when you're ready just go right in.Good luck!" He then waddled off as Paige nodded and finally reached her desk. She took a seat onto the very uncomfortable chair. She then found the file her Boss was talking about and opened them. She read for a good two or three minutes then stood. She left her little office space and walked into the real big office where the 15 year old runaway young girl sat. She smiled as she entered with files in hand. She looked at the young teen and sat at a chair on opposite end of the table. Paige looked at the file and read her name.

" Daisy...Daisy Carlton?" She asked as she looked at the girl. The girls eyes were swollen and black. She had scratches and a bunch of bruises on her. The split lip quivered as the young girl nodded. " I was wondering, why you were um... found by a dumpster?" She asked with a soft voice. The young girl had her hand wrapped around her and shivered.

" I...I thought that if ,while i was gone, I would hide there for food and other... items... I might need..." She said her voice faded. Paige looked at her, her eyes narrowed.

" Do you know who done this to you?" She asked as the girl closed her eyes and swallowed hard. She shook faster now.

" I...I can't tell you... he'll kill me!" Paige pulled out a piece of paper in the files. She wrote down that it was man," What are you writing?" She said demanding Paige answer.

" I wasn't writing anything I was doodling... did your step-father do this to you?" She asked as the girl slammed her fists onto the table.

" I told you I CAN'T TELL YOU!" She screamed. Paige's eyes grew wide as the girl screamed. Paige wrote down it was her father, and reasons she thought it was Daisy's father. Paige then closed the files and stood up.

" Ok I think we are done here... take her back to the shelter, in case we find more information out!" Paige said as her Boss entered the room. the two men took hold of Daisy and began to drag her out of the room.

" I don't want to go... no!" she yelled Paige shook her head then turned to her boss.

" I wrote down what I could get out of her and her reactions, I'm gonna go ahead and finish a few applications and things on my computer then I'll head out... is that ok?" She asked looking at him. He nodded.

" Yes you did a great job, and I'll see you tomorrow!" He said he left and went into his own office. Paige nodded as he talked and left.

" Ok now I'll finish those applications and head home!" She said as she turned around and left the little office. She then continued to walk, till she reached her work space. Paige sat down turned on her computer and began typing.

* * *

**00000**

* * *

Hours later Paige was turning off her computer. She seen the darkness outside and rolled her eyes," well guess I'll be going to P3 tonight!" Paige said as she stood up and grabbed her purse. She looked at her boss who was now leaving his office.

" I thought you would have been gone hours ago?" He said looking at her oddly.

" yea, I decided to get a h ad start on the other applications, so you locking up?" She asked looking at him as he nodded," Ok thanks see you tomorrow!" He pointed then walked off. She then walked out of the building and left in her green bug like car.

* * *

**00000**

* * *

Piper was at P3 , her club. Piper was sitting next to her eldest sister Prue, who was then sitting beside the youngest,but defiantly not the baby, sister. Piper looked at Prue and smiled," Do you think Paige will come here?" she asked as Prue nodded.

" I think mom will lead her here, to meet us!" Prue said as Phoebe nodded.

" Yea and I told Cole to stay home, I don't want him getting into anything!" Piper smiled.

" Yea, I told Leo to stay home as well, they could keep each other company that way!" Piper said as Prue looked to wards the stairs. Paige came down them and Prue gave a questioned look.

" She looks a lot like mom, is that Paige?" She asked. They pulled out the image that Leo had given them. Piper nodded.

" That's definitely her!" They all stood up and watched as Paige went over to the bar," Wait," Piper put her hands out as the two sisters almost fell over her," What are we supposed to say, hello Paige your our sister, you wouldn't know us because you were given up at birth by our mother and her whitelighter who she used to cheat on our father with, welcome to family!" Piper said turning to them. Prue nodded and gave a true look.

" yea, good point!" She said as Phoebe nodded to.

" Well we could try and make her prove that herself, like follow her till maybe she orbs by accident or something?" Phoebe says not knowing if that was a good way. Prue shrugged.

" I guess that could work, what you say Piper?" Piper nodded.

" I like that plan better then mine! " She said smiling as the girls then backed up and sat back down on the couch. They watched Paige all night till Prue noticed she left out the back door. She shook her shoulders at the sleeping Phoebe and Piper on her shoulders.

" You guys, she just left out the back way, let's go see what she's doing! " Prue stood up watching her sisters' crash into each other she laughed as she pulled them to their feet.

Phoebe opened the door to reveal a stair case. She turned to looked at Prue and Prue shrugged. So they all climbed up it. As they reached the ending they found a large room. They seen a window and a door. The three of them walked over to the window and seen Paige and a man. He removed her coat as they kissed," disgusting!" Piper said as Prue and Phoebe laughed at Piper. They then focused on a wind sample that seem to be blowing very hard and then across the way appeared Shax. He was standing there as Paige and the man flipped around to look at him.

Phoebe turned to run out the door. Prue grabbed her," no we can't do anything yet!" Phoebe looked at Prue and rushed back over to the window. She came in time to see an energyball hit the man Paige was with. Paige looked at Shax. Shax smiled and laughed," I win!" He said ,but you could barely understand him.

He threw an energyball at Paige.

" AHHH" she screamed as she covered her head. Phoebe then shot out of the room.

" Paige duck!" She yelled Paige looked jumped at the noise. Then in brightly blue and white swirling lights she disappeared then reappeared. She put her hands down and looked at them. She then turned to Phoebe.

" Who the heck are you!" She yelled as Phoebe paid no attention.

" Demon of Evil winds That blow, That which form Below, No Longer May You Dwell, Death takes You With this Spell!" She said as he turned blue then faded to nothing. Paige looked as this happened.

" What was that?" She asked as Prue and Piper joined Phoebe outside. Paige looked at the other two people. She was so confused and wondered how she was still alive. She just stared at the three women standing there.

* * *

**Stay Tuned More To Come...**

* * *


	5. What Am I ?

**Chapter 5 ((CONTINUED))**

Phoebe was watching the young black head as she put her hands down and rushed past the three sisters. Piper looked at Prue as Prue turned to her original sisters'," We need to some how get her to the manor, before Shax attacks again!" Prue said as Piper and Phoebe nodded. Phoebe then flipped around and rushed inside. She looked around and seen the orange clothing that Paige had been wearing. it seemed to be heading for the staircase.

" Paige wait!" Phoebe shouted she rushed to the staircase. She made it just in time and grabbed Paige's jacket. Paige fell backwards at the sudden jerk and landed onto the ground. Phoebe fell to the ground beside her, as Prue and Piper joined them. Paige pulled away from Phoebe.

" Let go of me!" She screamed as Phoebe looked at her. Paige stood up," What are you, What am I?" Paige asked as Prue gave her the confused look.

" You mean you don't know that you're a whitelighter?" Prue asked as Paige gave her a frightened look," Come to 1329 Prescott Street, as soon as you can!" Prue said as Paige jerked way from the three girls and rushed down the staircase.

" Think she'll show up?" Piper asked as Phoebe shrugged.

" I hope so!" Phoebe said as the three of them walked off and began their way down the staircase, and to the manor.

**00000**

Piper, Phoebe and Prue were standing in the Foyer of the manor. They stood there and watched the open door. Suddenly wind began to stir,but the wind wasn't strong and powerful like Shax. it was more of a wisp of wind from hair and clothing. Just at that moment, there poured in a black headed Paige Matthews. She looked at the three startled." I don't understand!" She said as Prue put a hand on her and walked her over to the other three girls. Piper of course didn't know what would happen now. She was very dumbstruck. Paige looked at Piper with concern. She stuck out her hand and smiled," Paige Matthews!" She said as Piper stuck out her hand.

As the two began to shake hands above them blue light sprayed down in a shield type of way." Pip...er...Halliwe...ll, what is the light doing that for?" She asked as Phoebe shrugged. Prue smiled.

" The Power Of 4!" She said as The four of them just stood there with smiles. Suddenly in came a burst of wind. The three grabbed Paige and yanked her on the stairs. As the four girls reached the attack Phoebe ran over to the book and found the page with the Shax spell.Prue looked at Paige," Say this spell with us!" Prue looked at Paige with a needed look. Paige nodded.

" What do you mean a spell?" She asked though she didn't refuse to say it. Prue watched the door blow off it's hinges as the four began to say the spell.

" Just say this!" Prue yelled as Paige nodded and they all became in harmony.

"Demon of Evil winds That blow, That which form Below, No Longer May You Dwell, Death takes You With this Spell!" As this ended the Charmed Ones plus their new addition covered their heads. Shax then groaned in pain as he exploded. Paige uncovered her eyes and turned to the other three." What did you turn me into?" She asked as she took off and raced out of the attic, then continued out of the manor.

" Well now we gotta go find her!" Piper said as Prue and Phoebe breathed deep.

_**Well I'm Finished with this story!! Charmed Again Pt.2 Rewritten will be out soon!!**_


End file.
